The present technology relates to an information processing device, and more particularly, to an information processing device setting channels to be used in a plurality of spaces, a communication system including the information processing device, and a channel setting method.
In the past, there were wireless communication technologies for exchanging various kinds of data through wireless communication. For example, information exchange devices exchanging various kinds of data through short-range wireless communication between two wireless communication devices have been suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-278388).